


【橘农-球鞋】

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【橘农-球鞋】

橘农—球鞋

“我不仅要踩上哥哥的AJ  
还要亲手脱掉哥哥的CK”

在林彦俊的家里，一柜子完美无瑕的球鞋排第三，除了自己外唯一可以自由进出这里的男朋友陈立农排第二。

第一的话是他今天刚意外解锁的。

那就是只穿着球鞋被自己压着墙上的陈立农。

是的，只穿着球鞋。

起因不过是陈立农洗完澡又喜欢赤着身子到处走，林彦俊把他拉到沙发上时说反正都要穿鞋不如试试自己今天新买给他的球鞋，于是就单膝跪地用给灰姑娘穿水晶鞋的姿势帮陈立农穿上了球鞋。  
虽然接下来的画面就不适合儿童了。

陈立农的小腿很长，跟腱的线条简直就是被上帝一寸寸吻出来的一般，白嫩的脚踝配上红色和黑色相间的球鞋，颜色的对比竟然硬生生的给人一种色气的感觉。

尤其是当林彦俊意识到自己脸有点烫时，抬头看见了陈立农对他勾起了嘴角；然后没有办法接受自己居然精虫上脑到被这个画面勾得硬了的事实，他刚站起身来，陈立农抬腿轻轻地踩上了林彦俊的裆部。

球鞋是纯洁的，我也是。

但陈立农…性感得太罪恶了。

反正都是陈立农的错。

这是林彦俊把人拎起来抵在墙上正面进入前脑子里唯一清醒的想法，动作一旦开始两个人就自然而然地纠缠到了一起，他们永远有默契，工作也是，生活也是，连做爱也是。

陈立农的手灵巧地拨开林彦俊的皮带扣，林彦俊的手强硬地揉捏着对方的腰，两个人闭着眼睛拼命接吻，也不在乎谁的牙先磕上了谁的舌头引发了一场几乎流血的相互啃噬，喘不过气来时才推开对方争先恐后抱怨对方“你是狗吗”。

陈立农笑林彦俊这个闷骚一直喜欢CK的黑色平角裤，他的手握着那个即将进入自己身体的老朋友轻轻调笑，“诶你资不资道穿白内裤比较显大诶。”

“不需要显，大不大你最清楚。”

当林彦俊可是抛掉傲娇包袱开始说骚话的时候表明他已经完全进入了制霸状态，他借着草草的扩张和避孕套上的润滑剂挤进陈立农的身体，动作大开大合以至于没一会儿陈立农就有点站不住了，可是往后靠的话又一下下地撞在墙上，林彦俊皱着眉头想这个小朋友是有多瘦才会肩胛骨那么突出，下一秒又一起陷入快感漩涡想着自己要把他喂饱一点。

“嗯…你…你慢点…”

陈立农明明比林彦俊高，可是被顶地只能伏在男朋友肩头承受撞击，他被肏得狠了时候就会用力地抓对方的背，可是因为舍不得用力而只会留下色情的浅红痕迹，并且会换来越来越深的抽插。

林彦俊看着陈立农上半身靠着自己，下半身另一只还没完全穿好的球鞋被他踩在脚底下，莹白的脚趾因为受力而泛起可爱的粉色，他抱着怀里的宝贝不顾对方的乞求肏得变本加厉，然后在陈立农泫然欲泣的时候还抱他到沙发上坐着并要求对方缠上自己的腰。

“唔…我穿着鞋诶！”

林彦俊没空跟他废话，拍了一下陈立农的屁股示意对方乖乖听话，坚硬的鞋帮摩擦着林彦俊后腰的皮肤，虽然有点痒有点疼，但伴随着一下下的敲击和陈立农甜腻的喘息居然还挺爽的。

反正陈立农没无意识地踢他或蹭他一下，林彦俊就更用力地顶一下，根本不带吃亏的。

不知道陈立农会不会有一种策马扬鞭的感觉。

反正我是觉得很Crazy。

林彦俊的肉棒在陈立农湿软的甬道里凶猛挺进，陈立农颤抖着说就是那里，林彦俊却说我记得没那么浅啊——然后他用一下下精准撞击陈立农敏感点的动作身体力行地证明了他比身体主人更了解这副身体。快速的撞击让陈立农的下体被耻毛挂蹭出一片红色，他眼神一片旖旎，一开始还不甘示弱地扭腰试图跟上或打乱林彦俊的节奏，被研磨到敏感点生生肏射后只能乖乖挂到林彦俊身上承受抽插，润滑剂和精液顺着流到赤裸的腿上，却在弄脏球鞋之前就干涸在皮肤上，让陈立农身上全都是情欲的味道。

林彦俊扬起一抹恶劣却帅到不行的笑容勾得陈立农有点神智不清，下意识地用脚背，哦不对是鞋背去蹭林彦俊，“哼嗯…舒服…快射啦你...”

这难得的坦诚与无意识的撒娇让本来只是小小玩一下情趣的性事一发不可收拾，他们从墙边到沙发，又从卧室到浴室，罪魁祸首球鞋早就在中途不知道被蹬到了哪里去，只有那激烈缠绵的爱意在整个屋子里疯狂滋长。

END


End file.
